My Caged Bird's Lullabye
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: Side story to Anotehr Chance At Life! Ron's POV, of the events unfolding. H/V not main pairing. SLASH! DM/RW


Alright, this is a special present for my dearest lovely, EmiriiVamon. She is absolutely in love with the Ron/Draco pairing and so, in honor of the Breaking Dawn Release we went to last night and her first semester of college, I have written her this lovely little oneshot. Kudos to you, hun! Hope all of you like it, especially you Em! You may not get some parts if you haven't read Another Chnce At Life, my Harry/Voldemort fic. I suggest reading it first so you can understand everything fully. Another Chance At Life compatable but fanfic spoilers!!

Disclaimer: Nope!

Chapter One My Caged Bird's Lullabye

_When I saw my Caged Bird sigh,_

_I knew that he would die._

_When through bars he whispered his love,_

_I shed my red and became his dove._

_With hardened heart I kissed his head,_

_With loving heart, took his place instead._

_-Sin Maxwell._

Ron smiled at his beloved, wishing they had had more time. The end of their sixth year was approaching and the end of their freedom as well. His boyfriend's Marking loomed on the horizon. Draco leaned over the side of the window while the breeze brushed his blonde strands teasingly. He was, to sum him up in one word, captivating. Nothing could dispel the want for the Malfoy heir he held inside him. He was in love with Draco Malfoy. He had sunk fast and never wished to resurface again. He knew that Lucius was a Death Eater. He knew that Draco was destined to become one of the Dark Lord's followers as well. Ron didn't care. He just wanted to be with him. He would give anything to make it happen.

"Staring is rude, Weasley." Draco growled, breaking the red head out of his reverie.

Ron snorted but wrapped his arms around the smaller, lithe body securely. Draco leaned back into his embrace.

"But I just can't help but stare at you. You…"

"Are dead sexy? Turn you on in an instant?"

"…Complete me." Ron whispered in his ear.

His lover smiled and losing all of his Malfoy pride, turned to kiss him, whispering the three words Ron needed the most.

"I love you. More than all the stars in sky."Draco broke away with a sigh, ending the blissful moment between them with just a question, "What are we going to do?"

Ron didn't have an answer. There was no where to run, even if it were an option. They wouldn't make it out of England. Ever since Harry was kidnapped, Aurors had been crawling all over England looking for him. There had been no sign of him so far. After a pressing night full of tears, rage and throwing things across the room, Draco had asked him a simple question.

_Do you trust me?_

Of course, he had responded. He trusted Draco implicitly.

_Then trust me. Potter is going to be fine._

He had never doubted him again. Even though he didn't have proof that his best friend was still even alive, he had taken Draco's promise as truth uncontradicted. The blondes mood had seemed to plummet in the last few months, leaving Ron at a loss for what to do. He had tried to comfort him and he had tried to talk about it but all of his plans were met with failure. He had seen the way his boyfriend looked at the other students as if he was the one who no longer belonged. He had fallen into a steady, dark and murky depression. Not having the answer to Draco's desperate question hurt him more than anything else.

"I can't lose you." Ron heard him whisper brokenly.

The words were like glass at his heart.

--

Draco stared at him in shock, kneeling down before Voldemort with his arm upraised. The Dark Lord had one elegant eyebrow lifted in questioning annoyance. Ron, however, was not staring at the most feared wizard in history. No. He was staring at the man at his side. He wore skin tight black leather and a small marionette at his hip. His black top was open at the sides with laces holding it together. He wore eyeliner to accent his death curse green eyes and a knowing smirk. He was his presumed dead best friend, Harry Potter.

"Harry…? I thought you were dead?" He tripped over his words, his wand never lowering from the Dark Lord for a second.

Harry stepped up beside the Dark Lord and squeezed the man's arm gently. Ron's eyes widened. They were _lovers_? Voldemort relented and released Draco's arm begrudgingly. When Harry attempted to take a step forward, the man wrapped an arm securely around his waist, protectively but possessively as well. Ron noted it as the way he held Draco. Draco. He needed to protect Draco NOW.

"I was. I felt dead under Dumbledore's thumb. There was no place for me in this world after the war would end. He would have seen me killed, but I would have been dead long before he could accomplish it. My home is here by Voldemort's side, just as it has been since I left."

Ron expected himself to be angry or hurt or even to feel betrayed. What he didn't expect was the calm acceptance those words brought him. Harry was happy here. That was all that mattered and in the end, did it really matter anyways? No. He trained his wand more securely on the Dark Lord at his best friend's side. Death Eaters sneered around him, ready to attack at a seconds notice if given the order. He couldn't hear their no doubt obscene and angry words though. His whole world was singularly focused on the three men at the front of the room.

"Your choices were your own, Harry." He nodded at his best friend, showing his steady acceptance but his determination burned in his eyes, "But I can't let you take Draco from me. He means too much to me to let him go." His walk to the front of the room seemed to take forever but his boyfriend was watching him with a look of open horror on his face as if he believed that he would be shot down at any moment. He likely would be but he had to try! "Take me, in Draco's place. I know many of the Order of the Phoenixes secrets and hideouts. Let me keep my boyfriend safe and allow me to serve in his place."

Voldemort was surprised. Harry was intrigued. Draco was shocked stupid it seemed. Lucius Malfoy stood off to the side watching the scene with a naked curiosity on his countenance. No doubt he was wondering how long their little affair had been going on. For about as long as Harry had been gone actually. Sure, Draco had admitted once to him that he found someone in the Dark Lord's service extremely sexy. Ron had been hurt at the time, but now that he saw, no doubt that it had been Harry he had spoken of, he understood entirely. His friend was hot. How could he fault Draco for that? The Dark Lord seemed to look at Harry for guidance on the issue and the teen nodded, just as Ron himself had moments ago.

"Very well. You may take his place in my ranks. You can serve as Potter's aid when he conducts his experiments."

Lucius stepped forward, taking his son and Ron by surprise.

"Ronald Weasley, as you well know, I am Draco's father, Lucius. I admit, I am in utter surprise at the lengths you would go to be with my son. Draco, if you ever come to ask for it, you have my permission to marry your lover. As long as he takes our name." He said, grimacing slightly at the Weasley name.

Ron just shrugged in understanding. Draco jumped into his arms, his grey eyes filled with tears.

"Stupid Weasley…" He sobbed though many of his tears were from shock and happiness rather than pain.

"Beautiful Malfoy." Ron replied, smiling at him dearly.

That night, Ron Weasley not only sold out his family to the Dark, but he received the Dark Mark, got engaged, found out his best friend was actually alive and boffing Voldemort and all of his siblings but Percy joined their ranks. One happy family.

The End!!


End file.
